dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Solar Kamehameha
& or & or (Kakarot) & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Earth-Destroying Kamehameha Super Galick Gun Electric Kamehameha' }} is a variation of the Super Kamehameha and Cell's final and most powerful attack. Overview First, Cell stores up an immense amount of energy as he prepares a Super Kamehameha. He then brings his hands forward and fires a blast that Cell claims has enough power to wipe out the entirety of Earth's Solar System. Usage Cell uses this attack at the end of the Cell Games, against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Though Gohan counterattacks with the Father-Son Kamehameha, Cell overpowers Gohan several times during the Energy Clash. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha tries to distract Cell with their attacks, but Cell angrily push back to them. However, as Cell is about to finish off Gohan, Vegeta distracts Cell with Galick Blazer. With Cell distracted, Gohan uses the brief window of opportunity to unleash all of his power, overpowering and completely annihilating the evil Bio-Android. Variations *'Z-Assist Perfect Kamehameha' - A variation of the Perfect Kamehameha used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse when performing the technique while Cell is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Cell's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Cell performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Perfect Kamehameha. *'Father-Son Perfect Kamehameha' - A Perfect Kamehameha version of Father-Son Kamehameha used by Cell & the Cell Juniors against Gohan in the what-if story The True Ultimate Android in Budokai Tenkaichi. Also used by Dark Perfect Cell and Dark Cell Juniors to kill Gohan in an altered timeline of Age 767 in Xenoverse, though the event was later erased by the Future Warrior going back into the past to correct the alterations. *'DUAL Perfect Kamehameha' - A two person team attack variation that appears as Perfect Cell's Dual Ultimate Attack in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update, where two users (Future Warrior, Perfect Cell, or Time Patroller NPCs) can attack together as a part with Perfect Kamehameha after each partner successfully performs an initial attack while the other follows up with a secondary assist. The power of the Dual Ultimate Attack increases based on the current level of Perfect Cell's Partner Gauge which appears after achieving maximum friendship with Cell as an Instructor. Video Game Appearances The attack appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. It was named "Solar Kamehameha" in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is Super Perfect Cell's Ultimate Blast; it is capable of inflicting major damage to the stage of play. With a few exceptions to which map is being played, whenever it hits, it completely changes the stage to Ruined Earth or Dying Namek. The attack also appears in Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball FighterZ. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is named Perfect Kamehameha and is Cell's Ultimate Skill. It can be learned by the Future Warrior by taking Cell on as a Master and completing Cell's training. If the Future Warrior technique is performed in battle while Cell is still their Master, then the attack will receive a Z-Assist boost. Additionally in the story, Dark Perfect Cell and the Dark Cell Juniors perform a Father-Son Kamehameha variation of the technique to kill Gohan in an altered timeline of the Cell Games though this change is later corrected by the Future Warrior. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Perfect Kamehameha returns as Perfect Cell's Ultimate Skill, which can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Cell's Training. Unlike its appearance in Xenoverse, the Future Warrior will actually shout the name of the attack when performing it. When used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8, the Future Warrior will humorously call out Ka-Moo-Ha-Moo-Hyaa! when performing the technique. The Z-Assist version does not appear in Xenoverse 2 as that feature was omitted. Also if the Future Warrior is a Saiyan, Cell will mention that his Perfect Kamehameha is different from Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun, and if they learn to use it correctly they could easily wipe out two or three entire planets. After the 1.09.00 Update, Perfect Cell gains a new type of Ultimate Skill called a Dual Ultimate Attack which is a two person team attack. Cell's Dual Ultimate is DUAL Perfect Kamehameha which is essentially a Multiple Kamehameha version of Perfect Kamehameha which can be performed after one partner successfully completes an initial attack then the other completes a secondary assist then attack as a pair with Perfect Kamehameha. The Future Warrior can learn Cell's Dual Ultimate Attack by speaking to him after reaching Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Cell as an Instructor. Cell will note they look like they have some time to kill and asks them to join him in some fun. He explains he would like to work on combining attacks by having them both perform one of his techniques together as a team. He reveals his only intention is to have some fun and is sure they have nothing better to do before teaching them DUAL Perfect Kamehameha. The attack's power increases based on the current level of Perfect Cell's Partner Gauge. Cell can equip the Dual Ultimate Attack skill to his custom skillset through partner customization though the skill is only required to initiate it as the secondary assist can be performed by Cell (Perfect), Future Warrior, or Time Patroller NPCs even if the skill is not equipped though it cannot be performed if a partner is KO'd. Trivia *Ironically, the Z-Assist Perfect Kamehameha from Xenoverse resembles the Father-Son Kamehameha. Gallery References es:KameHameHa Solar Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves